Surtr (Canon, Fire Emblem)/Metal875
1= |-|2= 'Summary' Surtr is the main, primary antagonist of Book 2 in "Fire Emblem Heroes," serving as the rival to Princess Fjorm and as the biggest enemy in the series thus far; not only aiming for the destruction of Askr, the kingdom, but its entire universe, and then all those that follow. Surtr, as the king of Múspell, ends up forming a treaty with the queen of Embla--Veronica--because the two of them share a goal of annihilating Askr. But before that, he attacked Nifl--another kingdom--and killed Fjorm's mother in front of her. He took control of the land in case anyone tried to rise up, and later during the events of Book 2, also kills Gunnthrá. Fjorm's sister, once again, in front of Fjorm. Surtr makes it his goal to sadistically destroy all those around him when they don't bow and kiss his feet; and this is very evident when he threatens to burn all the people alive in Askr should Alfonse continue to Nifl (quote number two) while cracking a wide smile, knowing the choice would pain him either way. As of now in the story, Surtr has betrayed his alliance with Veronica, and is taking her to be used as an offering to the flames of Múspell. 'Statistics' Tier: 2-A Name: Surtr Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: King of Múspell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and durability, Pyrokinesis, Soul Destruction (When dying to the flames of Múspell, your soul itself will also be destroyed), Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 8; reliant on the Múspellflame. With it, he's completely incapable of dying), Resurrection (Resuscitation; even after his immortality was stripped away from him, he revived himself instantly without any damage. He can use this power as much as he wants), and Resistance to Concept Manipulation (Not even the FE gods can beat him as he currently stands, whom of which many are conceptual deities, a few of them embodying concepts like chaos, order, stability, past, certainty, and restraint) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (It took Breidablik with the Rite of Frost to bring the heroes to his level. Breidablik is the divine relic that can control and rule all worlds. Of which there is an infinite amount. As for feats, Surtr not only wanted to destroy the universe Askr is in, [https://i.imgur.com/qZIVIUo.png but destroy everything in existence and leave just one kingdom, with just one king--himself.] Infinite worlds, infinite kingdoms--it's 2-A irregardless of whether or not he'd destroy the universes themselves too, but judging by how he says he'll destroy Askr's universe, and by how "all else must burn," it's pretty evident he wanted to destroy everything) Speed: Massively Hypersonic w/ Speed of Light reactions and combat speed (Casually keeps up with Kiran's heroes. Horseback characters can cross terrain effectively equivalent to that of three forests in a second inside the game, three squares can contain three forests; this isn't game mechanics because once you travel there and initiate combat, the character is actually present within a realistically proportioned forest; they are traveling the overboard distance in real time. Some forests are, at least, 35 miles across. Crossing that distance in that time is Mach 483. Then, there are dozens of characters able to fight with and react to lasers and such) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: High (Never shown tired; not even after several fights, following the heroes' journey that took days to execute, and all whilst plotting the destruction of an entire universe) Range: Extended melee (the Sinmara is really large). Multiversal+ w/ flames of Múspell Standard Equipment: Sinmara Intelligence: Gifted (Quite easily one of the smarter characters; effortlessly deceiving others to make amends to his own ends and immensely great at cunning persuasion) Weaknesses: Immensely sadistic, choosing to torture his foes rather than finish things quickly; some foes he won't even choose to kill at all if it's "too easy" to defeat them, like with Fjorm. The Rite of Frost is known to be able to power the user up to his level and nullify the Múspellflame, essentially defeating him right there (though his resurrection can counteract this). Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 2